


april tears and mays fears

by wildjules



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, HUGE SPOILER WARNING FOR INFINITY WAR, You Have Been Warned, also this is probs super oof bc im not a Huge marvel fan so, anyways. it’s sad, apparently this made my friend cry so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildjules/pseuds/wildjules
Summary: may makes a phone call





	april tears and mays fears

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is your last warning HUGE spoilers ahead
> 
> also while no one dies in the fic a characters death is discussed so beware
> 
> EDIT: also i forgot credit to angstytee-n on tumblr for the title cas ur the best

“we have new information from iron man himself that one of the people killed by thanos was spider-man”

may parker gasped when she heard the news. she scrambled to grab her phone, and once she had it, she rushed to call tony stark, fingers slipping and missing the keys multiple times. she finally called tony, already on the verge of tears. “tony please tell me this is a joke please tell me he’s not dead” may rushed out as soon as tony answered. 

“may…”

that one word told may everything she needed to know. she collapsed onto her sofa, sobbing.

tony tried again. “may, i’m so sorry. i should have been able to stop thanos. i just… im so sorry”

may started sobbing harder, choking words out through her tears. “i didn’t get to say goodbye… we were supposed to get dinner tonight… i didn’t get to say goodbye…”

“may-“ tony was cut off by a now furious may parker.

“no! you don’t get to be upset over this you said it yourself this is your fault you could have stopped thanos you should have stopped him peter was all i had left you were supposed to keep him SAFE…” may broke down into tears again.

on the other side of the line, tony finally let himself cry. “i’m sorry… i’m so sorry… i’d do anything to be in his place instead… may…”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so it’s Sad i warned y’all also feel free to check out my tumblr @syzyji (like i said before tho i’m not a huge marvel fan so there’s not a lot of marvel content on my blog djdj)


End file.
